


We Might Be Empty

by oceantovre



Series: We Might Be [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Breakdown, it’s not as bad as I’m making it seem with these tags, it’s okay though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantovre/pseuds/oceantovre
Summary: Oikawa has everything he could ever want, but one night he hits a mental breakdown that leads him to his apartment roof. Of course, Iwaizumi will always follow him.





	We Might Be Empty

**Author's Note:**

> holy heck I haven’t posted in forever. this kinda sucks sorry, but I should be posting another one a little bit later tonight too soooo :)

Two weeks. Oikawa had pushed himself too hard,  _ again _ , and now he had to sit out for two weeks and just watch everyone else play. Watch the second string setter toss for  _ Oikawa’s  _ spikers. Watch the spikers hit those tosses. 

It was torture.

Maybe that was why he found himself sitting on the roof of his apartment building at two in the morning, having left only a brief note to Iwaizumi just in case he woke up early. Before tonight, he hadn’t even known it was possible to get up on the roof. But lo and behold, one staircase and a ladder that sent a dull pain up his leg later, here he was.

The stars were barely visible. After all, they lived in the heart of Tokyo. It was kind of disappointing, honestly. 

He didn’t even notice the tears rolling down his cheeks until one dropped down onto his hand. Once he realized, he didn’t wipe away the tears. What would be the point?  _ You’re weak.  _ He was going to keep crying. 

He was allowed to go back to practice tomorrow, with a brace and no jump serves for another week. He shouldn’t be crying.  _ Crying right now is stupid. _

He let out a shaky breath, seeing a few puffs of air spiral away from him into the cold night. Oh, right. It was cold. He hadn’t brought a coat or a blanket or anything; there was a part of him that wanted to feel the bite of the air. It felt nice. It was like it reminded him that he was real. 

_ What is wrong with you?  _ He hadn’t felt like this since high school, the last time that he’d hurt his knee. It was a weird feeling. It made him feel far away from himself, like nothing around him was actually there; it was as if he was empty inside, like a shell. It hurt, in a way that he wasn’t able to explain. 

He was allowed to play tomorrow. 

He had Iwaizumi sleeping peacefully in  _ their  _ bed downstairs. 

His knee felt better than it had in a while. 

He was getting everything he needed. 

_ So why do you feel so empty _ ?

It didn’t really make sense. Then again, these types of things never did. He let out a deep, shuddering breath again, tucking his head between his knees as he did so. 

_ What are you doing here?  _

He didn’t know. 

_ What are you doing here?  _

He would never know. 

“What are you doing here?” This time it was a voice, louder and more defined. He knew that voice.

“Tooru? What’s going on?”  _ Iwaizumi.  _

He felt the arms wrapping around him even before the presence took its place beside him. Oikawa melted into the touch easily, eager to let some of whatever he was feeling dissipate as he touched Iwaizumi. 

“Fuck, you’re freezing.” 

He felt a blanket being put around him. It was thick and knitted; it was his favorite one. 

“Tooru, what’s going on?” Iwaizumi tried again, this time reaching up and using two of his fingers to turn Oikawa’s chin towards him. Puffy, red eyes stared back at him, yet somehow they were focused on something far behind him, through his head. Somehow, that was all the answer he needed. 

“Oh, Tooru,” he said, before pulling Oikawa in tighter until the larger man was curled up tightly in a ball in Iwaizumi’s lap. Oikawa felt air come out of his lungs as relief flooded through his body. 

_ Calm down. He’s here.  _

Iwaizumi was warm, and Oikawa needed that. He needed to be held. He needed to be close. He needed to feel loved. And he got it all from Iwaizumi. 

It took another thirty minutes or so before Oikawa finally felt like he could form a sentence. He still felt sad, but that painful emptiness had passed and he was able to pull himself up to return Iwaizumi’s embrace fully. 

“Th-thank you,” he said softly, his face still buried in Iwaizumi’s chest. 

“It’s okay,” Iwaizumi responded, running his hand through Oikawa’s hair. “You’re okay.” 

Oikawa closed his eyes, sighing. “I’m sorry I made you come up here.” 

“Hey.” Iwaizumi used his hand again to tilt Oikawa’s eyes toward him, and this time they met perfectly. “Don’t apologize. You know I would follow you anywhere.” 

Oikawa smiled softly, bringing himself up to kiss Iwaizumi slowly. Soft lips, and the warmth that came from them. It was enough for both of them. 

“I know,” Oikawa finally said when they separated. “I love you, Hajime.” 

“I love you too, Tooru.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT AND LEAVE KUDOS <3 or whatever you want ya know it’s ur choice ;p  
> this is all based off personal experience so sorry if it seems a little weird 
> 
> The next thing I’ll probably work on updating is my longer fic, Lost in Darkness, and then this series 
> 
> my computer broke so writing is harder plus I’m traveling to Europe in a week, so I won’t update much for the next two weeks, but I’m trying my best!! Thank you for support!


End file.
